


Under Moonlight

by thalassashells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, lots of kissin, porn with like 2 percent of a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/pseuds/thalassashells
Summary: Sidurgu and Gabriel finally stop dancing around the question.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jailedbard (twoheadedenby)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheadedenby/gifts).



   The air hangs still in the near deserted parlor of the Forgotten Knight. The occasional clinking of glass as Gibrillont cleaned and stacked plates and glasses for the night, the soft crackling of the fire, and Sidurgu dealing cards between himself and his partner. The deck is old and worn, most of the pictures faded into obscurity with only the numbers and titles to signify them.

  Gabriel picks up their hand, furrowing their brow at the array of distinctly Ishgardian cards before them. Sidurgu wonders if either of them truly understand the game with its thousand rules, both calling for chances to draw and placing cards down in lines with great apprehension.  They’d run through a couple confused rounds, now, neither willing to admit their confusion.

   They’re both too tired to play. Rielle had been tucked into bed hours ago, despite her protests that she’d seen fourteen summers now and that meant she could stay up as late as she wanted. Sid allowed her to try, and she’d fallen asleep at the table by ten bells.

   “We could’ve just played Triple Triad, eh?” Gabriel says, folding their hand into a pile to place with the rest of the cards on the table. Sidurgu grunts, focused more on Gabriel’s musician’s fingers that carry grace in every movement. For all his training at the sword he remains clumsy. He hands them his cards just to watch Gabriel shuffle it all together.

   “Rielle has my cards.” Is his excuse. She’d won all his cards fair and square.

   “Rielle says you couldn’t play with your life on the line.” Gabriel smiles, one of their fangs peeking ever so slightly over their bottom lip.

   “I could.” Sidurgu protests, casting his eyes to the side.

   “She says you lost to a Moogle- “

    “I- “

    “And she had to win your cards back for you- “

    “Listen- “

    “You almost lost her Aymeric! Bloody shameful- “ 

    “Enough!” Sidurgu huffs.  His face burns across the bridge of his nose and cheeks as Gabriel breaks into giggles.  The way Gabriel’s eyes seem to shine (and their still broad grin) tells him that the flush must be visible beneath the scales.

    “Oi, chuckleheads!”

    They both go quiet and turn to face Gibrillont in unison.

    “If you’re going to stay this late, at least help me close. There’s firewood out back, go get some for the night.”

   “Aye, not a problem.” Gabriel nods and stands up. They make a show of stretching out, tail reaching high and trembling. Sidurgu follows the tail to its base, admiring all of Gabriel’s soft curves and glimpses of skin through their leggings.

    Gabriel looks over their shoulder at Sidurgu, and gestures for him to come with them. It’s like a magnetic pulse, following Gabriel down those stairs. He prays he hasn’t misread the cues like some infatuated fool.

   They braced themselves for the bitter cold away from a hearth, but the bite never came. Not that it was warm, Ishgard would not be warm until another calamity ravaged Eorzea, but the cold is less hostile when the rest of the continent observes true summer in any case. The air is still light and sharp and the stars are shockingly clear tonight. Sidurgu has heard nobles complain endlessly that the Skysteel Manufactory’s fumes would blot them out someday. Hilda wants to gut them.

   “Hey,” Gabriel says and taps Sidurgu’s horn, “You going to help? Or is the moon prettier than me?” Their smile is somehow even nicer when illuminated only by gentle white moonlight and flickering torch flames.

    Some competitive part of Sidurgu, some part of him that’s being slowly overwhelmed by need urges him to say: “No – I think I prefer you.”     

    Gabriel’s ears twitch at the response and Sidurgu’s stomach feels like it’s either going to fly away or turn in on itself. Was that the wrong thing to say? Gabriel approaches him, and Sidurgu’s only relief is that he can make out the half-lit smile. They press up close, such a tiny body compared to his own but still warm and heavy against him.

    When they pull insistently on his shoulder to lean down, he follows the draw of their hand and lets his eyes slide shut, and Gabriel kisses him full on the lips. For all their confidence, they still feel tense, and Sidurgu wraps his arms tight around their midsection while they deepen the kiss. Heat is flooding his entire body, he feels like a piece of metal dipped in the forge and trying desperately to melt.

    Gabriel grinds their hips up against Sidurgu’s, forcing both to pull back for air when Sidurgu gasps. They stay like that a long moment. Breath mingles between them and green eyes bore into each other with their foreheads pressed close.

    “I want you.” Sidurgu whispers, though his throat closes in the wake of it.

    “Me too. Gods, me too.” Gabriel steals another kiss.

\--

   Gibrillont opens his mouth to snap and ask where the two of them had been so long, but when they drop the firewood where it’s meant to be and Sidurgu looks at him with messy hair and distant eyes, he decides against it. Gabriel is practically hanging off his arm, now.

    “Is there a free room? I can pay, I promise.“ Sidurgu starts, and Gibrillont has seen enough nights to know what’s going on.

    “Room 13 is open tonight.” He chuckles and finishes wiping down one last glass.

    Sidurgu stumbles to drop a poorly counted pile of gil on the counter, thanks Gibrillont hastily, and is dragged upstairs by a Miqo’te half his size.

    --

    Sidurgu gets his wish of feeling those musician’s fingers on him the second the door is shut behind them. Clever digits roaming his armor for clasps and buckles, dropping plate by plate to the floor in a messy heap. His own hands are far from idle, working at a fever pace to disrobe Gabriel and finally lay his hands on their bare, hot skin.

    “You look...” Sid says as he runs his hands along Gabriel’s sides, remembering finally what it’s like to breathe in the heat of someone else, that pulse of excited blood. Blood rushes into their cheeks. Sidurgu is overly gentle, unsure of his own strength.

    “Can I touch you more?” he asks. His voice is growing low and husky, teeth grazing the side of Gabriel’s ear.

    “Fuck, please, and let me...”  Gabriel gasps out, leaning into every touch they possibly can. Sidurgu can feel their cock through the simple underpants they wore, pressing hard against his leg and arousal climbs up through his every nerve from toe to fingertip. He bends his head to kiss along Gabriel’s jaw and neck, letting his teeth graze where neck meets shoulder.

    They shiver and grasp tight at Sidurgu’s shoulder, breath heavy and frantic and their touches growing more insistent with need. Broad strokes across his chest, feeling the pattern of his scales, trying to take in any and every inch of him.

    They half walk half stumble back to the bed, Gabriel pushing Sid down on his back on the coarse blankets. They drop to their knees between Sidurgu’s thighs.

    “Can I blow you?” They ask, frank and sure with hand resting assumingly on Sidurgu’s thigh. His head swims while he tries to find two braincells to connect.

   “Or, ah, we can do something else if you’d so please, “ Gabriel begins to babble, “I could ride you, or just use my hands- “

    Every suggestion sent a pulse right to his cock that made him deeply thankful for his self-control.

    “I… If you want to… Yes. Please.” He says, wanting it more than he’s wanted anything in recent memory, scolding himself for not catching on to Gabriel’s wishes sooner. and Gabriel begins to mouth his growing erection through his boxers, his touch electric. He’s fully hard soon and Gabriel seems to pull back simply to admire the image of his cock straining against fabric.

    Not for too long, however, and then Gabriel’s lips are wrapped around Sidurgu’s cock, stretched wide as they take what they can, inch by inch.

    “Oh Gods, Gabriel….” He moans, grasping Gabriel by the hair but careful not to pull. He groans again when Gabriel hums around him, sending a barrage of sensation all through his body. As Gabriel continues to expertly bob their head and swirl their tongue, he wonders if he’s going to explode from the heat pooling low in his stomach. Sidurgu murmurs encouragements, “ _just like that”_ and “ _gods, yes”_ and even a quiet, quiet plea to whoever was listening. Preferably Gabriel.

    He’s very aware that he’s going to cum if this doesn’t stop, especially now when it’s been so long. He strokes Gabriel’s hair lovingly, and mutters a “stop” between labored breaths. Gabriel’s eyes shoot open and they pull away almost instantly.

    “Is something wrong? Are you all right?” They ask through pants.

    “No, no, I’m...very well.” Sidurgu assures. He had not meant to sound underwhelmed, but words, as they always do, were failing him.

    “But I want to…” _hear you moan, see your face when you cum, make you happy,_ “I want to fuck you.” Is what makes it out of his mouth.

    A smile splits Gabriel’s face. “Well, that’s all you had to say!” their ears twitch in what must be delight. They hold up one finger to ask Sidurgu to wait a moment, rushing over to the side of the room to dig through their own pockets. They come back with a tiny bottle of oil and press it eagerly into Sidurgu’s hand. When their hands touch, Sidurgu notices the slightest tremble.

    “I’m glad you asked,” they chuckle and climb up onto the bed behind Sidurgu, making themselves as comfortable as they can. Sidurgu climbs up over them, his tail flicking nervously behind him. He wonders if Gabriel’s mirroring tail is trembling with excitement or worry.

    “Are you sure you want this?” he asks as he coats his fingers with the slick fluid, hesitating to even touch Gabriel quite yet. They meet his eyes, and reach one hand up to stroke the side of Sidurgu’s face. It’s a tender movement, one that almost makes Sidurgu’s heart ache.

    “Absolutely.” They say quietly and pull Sidurgu down to kiss him once again. He sinks into it, one hand massaging circles against Gabriel’s hip, and with the other pressing one finger into them, gentle.

    “I can take more than _that._ ” Gabriel squirms. Their grip had tightened on Sidurgu anyway.

    He heeds them, and starts to pump with two fingers. It’s obvious Gabriel hadn’t been out of practice, but he loathed even the thought of hurting them. Besides, the pitch their breathing reached as he thrusts is more than pleasant. He’s happy to make them wait just a little longer.

    “You know, your fingers are really – ah! – really good for this, nice and thick – oh, gods, is that three, _yes – “_ Gabriel talks on, and their tail curls up around Sidurgu’s hand, gripping him with near the same strength as their hands scrabbling along his back. The friction against his scales was immaculate, especially when their nails caught just along the most sensitive edges.

    “I think I’m ready.” They breathe against Sidurgu’s shoulder. He nods at them and even allows the tiniest hint of a smile. Gabriel takes charge in coating Sidurgu’s cock with oil, almost as good with their hands as with their mouth.

   Sidurgu watches intently as he pushes in for any sign of discomfort, and just to watch Gabriel’s face in pleasure. Their mouth hangs very slightly open, tossed hair hanging messy over their half-lidded eyes that shine so beautifully. Sidurgu wants to get lost in everything Gabriel is. Their gasps and moans are almost musical, and the feeling of their thighs clenching around his waist Is all the encouragement he needs.

    Nonetheless, he stops when he is as far into Gabriel as he can be. “Are you all right?”

    “Just a second, and I’ll be _perfect._ ” They say and begin to rock ever so slightly against Sidurgu’s hips. He obediently allows them to set their own pace, no matter how he aches to thrust into their heat. Gabriel finally nods after what was beginning to feel like an eternity.  

    There’s only so long they can last, and they both know it. Between Sidurgu’s unleashed and punishing pace and Gabriel meeting it without struggle and more than a little enthusiasm, they’re both melting into each other. The air is alive with moans, whispers, heavy breath, and impassioned pleas for _more_ and _harder_ , Sidurgu somehow trying to remain tender and watchful despite the brutal and deep thrusts.

    Gabriel is too damned beautiful, drenched in sweat and adrift in pleasure that Sidurgu struggles to make himself last just a bit longer, just to satisfy them, just to see their face in bliss for as many moments as he can try to file away, like he might forget. He reaches down between them and trains his eyes on Gabriel’s face as he strokes them once, twice, just a couple more times as he slows his thrusts.

   They come on a sob, crying out Sidurgu’s name and dragging him down by the horns for one last hard, long kiss as they’re stroked still through their high.

    Sidurgu pulls out before he can come, stroking himself to completion outside of Gabriel. They’re a mess of cum and sweat by the time it’s all over, and they seem very far from minding. Gabriel’s chest is heaving, but they lay back with a dazed smile. They remain entangled for a long minute. Sidurgu strokes Gabriel’s hair and Gabriel resumes tracing the scales on the side of his face. It’s warm, comforting, and without the mess Sidurgu is more than sure he could fall asleep like this.

    “Was it good for you?” Gabriel asks as they finally pull away from each other. Sidurgu is walking on wobbly legs towards the tiny sink to wet a towel for his messy lover.

    It flows out of him, his heart both open and full and warm in afterglow: “I loved it.”

    Gabriel laughs in the way of someone who is too full of joy not to.


End file.
